New Life
by VampyViolet
Summary: what happens when a new girl comes to ouran because her mother wants her to marry into a well known family? weird stuff and confusing times thats what! TamakiXOC HikaruXOC KaoruXOC i haven't decided yet. will be revealed in later chapters. please review


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the OCs. I wish I did though.

The sky was a crystal blue as Jolie walked to her new home in Japan. She was surprised to hear her mother wanted her to live with her in Japan. She is half French, half American, so she didn't expect to move to Japan of all places. Apparently her mother married a Japanese man who was a famous actor. She didn't know who he was, but did not care to know. She was upset that she had become the heir of the family now. She just wanted to be home in America with her dad. She was now supposed to live with her mother until she was set to be married with a man with a highly known family.

"So, Jolie, you will be attending Ouran High School now since you live with me," my mother smiled at me. I nodded and looked at the estate I would be living in with wide eyes. It was gigantic!

"Dinner will be ready at six so you can roam around if you wish, and one thing I will tell you now," she said looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Never go against your grandmother's orders, do you understand?" she said in a stern voice. I nodded again. She smiled at me and left me standing at the garden. I sighed. I had to act so proper now, and do everything my grandmother said. So mostly, I had no fun in my life starting today and I had to go to a school of rich, snobs who think highly of themselves just because they had money. I had money now, but I refuse to turn into one of them. I looked at my watch and realized it was 5:45. I ran into the house as fast I could (and dodging all the maids in my way) and ran to a room that had a gold plaque that had _Jolie_ engraved on the front. I stepped into my room and ran to the closet. I pulled out a simple black dress and put it on. I walked over to my full length mirror and brushed my chest long blond out of my emerald green eyes. I sighed as I slipped on my black heels and walked to the dining hall.

"Jolie, you will be seated by me today," my grandmother stated. I nodded as I took my seat by her. I am really shy. Even around family, except my dad. So, I squirmed under her gaze. I ate quietly and was surprised to hear my grandmother started speaking.

"You have grown to be very beautiful and you will marry into a well known family indeed," she said to me. I looked up surprised by her kind words. She usually stares at me and stays silent. The rest of dinner went on without a word. I got up quickly as I finished my dinner.

"You will be starting school tomorrow and you will wear a blue silk dress, not that god awful ones they have there!" mother said. I nodded again and left for my room. I changed into my nightgown and went to sleep thinking about my day tomorrow.

I stepped out of the limo and gazed at the famous school. I would get lost for sure and probably embarrass myself in front of many people. I kept my head down as I walked through the gates of Ouran and walked quickly to my first class. I looked at the map again confused of where I was going. I walked into someone and fell back. I quickly put my hand on the ground and flip to avoid getting hurt. I landed gracefully and realized I was wearing a dress and flipped. I looked up to see the two identical faces smirking at me. What? Did I do something wrong?

"Hikaru, do you see what I see? She seems to be lost!" one stated staring at me. They were both handsome and they did have differences. Eyes and hair parts. I am good at picking up details in people.

"Kaoru, shall we help her? She could play our game with us," Hikaru said smiling at me. I could tell they were playing around. I sighed as I stood. I had no time to joke right now. I turned around and started walking away , but then I felt two hands on both of my shoulders.

"Why are you walking away? We wanted to play!" they asked together. Wow they rhymed and I was the only one to notice? Jeez.

"Fine a quick game I need to get to class," I said. They smirked at each other. They placed hats on their heads and switched places a couple times.

"Which one of us is Hikaru!" they shouted.

"this one is Hikaru" I said pointing at the one on the right. They stared at me dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

"Hikaru has harder eyes and more playful feel about him, and You, Kaoru, have more gentle eyes and a more understanding feeling about you," I said as I started walking again. They stood there thinking then they snapped out of it.

"What is your name?" they yelled at me so I could hear. I smirked and turned around walking backwards.

"Jolie!" I shouted back turning around again heading to class.

Review and this is my first Ouran high school host club one so please be nice!


End file.
